


Put Your Mouth on Me

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: essentially a PWP from "Thirst Thursday" on tumblr (a request) sexual tension with Roger leads to... well, you get it.





	Put Your Mouth on Me

Brian was really protective of you, as any older brother would be. He wanted what was best for you, which meant staying away from some of his friends. But, once you knew he was in a band there was no stopping you from hanging around. You may not have been much into the party scene, but you had always wondered what it was like to be on the other side. You loved hanging around the guys in Queen, there was only one small problem: Roger

Stereotypical drummer, flying off the handle at any small comment, always having a drink in his hand, a cigarette in his mouth, and a girl on his arm. You hated him. Or at least you wanted to. The feeling seemed mutual at times, though. He’d often rile you up on purpose, tease you and call you a prude or a nerd. Most of the time you’d just scoff and ignore him, turning your attention to the other guys for a little sympathy. You’d see Brian pull Roger aside and give him a stern comment about how he’d better watch himself around you.

Today wasn’t much different than any other time. You had joined them to the recording studio for the afternoon; just you, them, and the few technicians in the booth. A few hours went by and the guys were starting to complain about wanting dinner. Everyone agreed on taking a break, Brian asking if you wanted to come with him to get food, but you declined, saying you weren’t hungry. As the guys started to leave the studio, Roger hung back, claiming he’d catch up in a minute. He came into the technician area where you sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

“No girl today, huh?” you asked, not looking up from the gossip rag.

“What about it? You jealous or something?” he retorted, leaning back on the equipment table and crossing his arms.

You rolled your eyes at him and set the magazine down. “You think you can run your pretty mouth whenever you want, don’t you?”

“So what if I do?” he posed, moving towards you.

“Roger I swear to God,” you started to say something, but you weren’t sure what was going on. He was now hovering over you, getting incredibly close to your now flushed face.

“What? Are you going to finally do something about it?”

You couldn’t look him in the face; you tried looking anywhere but his gorgeous blue eyes. He was staring straight at you, though, his face inching towards yours, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at me? I can tell you’re jealous of those girls. You never talk about any guys, I’m starting to think you’re celibate,” his breath was hot, and smelled like nicotine. Something about it made you crazy, though.

Finally, you met his eyes, your heart pounding like mad. He let out a low chuckle as you bit your lip, knowing what he said was true. You were jealous, but you didn’t know why. You couldn’t stand his attitude, but you craved him all the while. You gripped his face and brought his lips to your own, closing your eyes tight, afraid that if you opened them it would all have been a dream.

He reciprocated, though, and deftly wrapped his arms around you to pull you up off the couch. It wasn’t your first kiss, but damn did he make it feel like it was. You almost fell back into the couch because your knees felt so weak. He pulled back, smiling at you, those damned baby blues sparkling as if he’d just won a bet.

“Want to see what else this pretty mouth can do?” he whispered in your ear. You felt your whole body shiver as you rested your hands on his shoulders for support. You nodded, unable to communicate what you wanted from him.

He moved you back to the couch, laying you down on it and straddling your hips. He had his hands at your waist and his mouth on your neck. You held onto him as he continued down to the opening of your button-up, nipping at any exposed skin. You couldn’t help but let a moan escape, especially as one of his hands made its way to the buttons on your shirt and the other was running along your thigh. You were suddenly thankful that you decided to wear a skirt that day- easier access.

“Roger,” you sighed, rubbing your legs together under him.

“Hmm?” he hummed, not looking up from your chest.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” you whined, tugging on the hair at his neck.

He smiled and looked up at you, pushing your skirt up your legs and continuing to unbutton your blouse. You desperately wanted to undress him as well but felt frozen under his touch. After loosening a few buttons he slid his hand into your shirt, groping your breast through your bra. You arched your back into his hand, wishing he’d just get on with it already and actually touch you.

He bit harshly on your chest, making you squeak. Your hand flew to your mouth to silence any further noises, worried you’d get caught if someone heard. He brought his other hand down to your thighs again, now bunching your skirt at your waist. You watched as he brought his face down to your wet panties, placing his mouth over your cunt. You jolted back out of reflex, but he grabbed your hips and pulled you back to him.

He kissed the inside of your thigh and almost growled, “God you’re so fuckin’ wet already.”

You whimpered, your mouth unable to produce the words you so hopelessly wanted to say. His fingers pressed into your hips as he took your underwear in his teeth and pulled them down your legs. The sight of it was almost enough to make you orgasm on the spot.

His face was at your dripping center again, this time giving you a teasing lick. “Beautiful girl with a gorgeous pussy, and it tastes good, too,” he groaned before returning to suck at your swollen bud. Curses fell quietly from your lips and your free hand reached out for his hair, pulling hard. He moved and bit the inside of your thigh. “Watch it,” he scolded through gritted teeth.

You loosened your grip, but only momentarily as he went back to work on you. He had reason to be cocky, you realized because he was definitely good with his mouth. His calloused fingers ran up and down your legs until he brought one cautiously to your entrance. He continued sucking on your clit as he slid one finger inside, then two, gauging your response by the noises you made. Between his rough hands and his talented mouth, you were coming undone quickly.

“Fuck- Roger- I’m gonna-” You couldn’t finish your sentence, but he knew what you meant. You clenched around his fingers, your whole body shaking as he kept going through your orgasm.

He grinned up at you- a shit-eating grin that said he was right about you all along. Ever the gentleman, that you didn’t expect him to be, he wiped his hands on his jeans and helped you put yourself back together.

“You sure you don’t want to get some food?” he grinned, clearly proud of himself.

“After that? I need a stiff drink at the very least.”


End file.
